


Waking

by Katherine



Category: The Wolf's Boy - Susan Williams Beckhorn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: That morning, after the Reindeer Dance, Suli was the first in her family's reindeer-hide tent to wake.





	Waking

That morning, after the Reindeer Dance, Suli was the first in her family's reindeer-hide tent to wake. Or mostly the first; Bu was grizzling but he hadn't woken up Ama yet. And anyway, Bu wasn't quite a person yet the way the rest of them were. He didn't have even a child's name of his own, the one babies were given once they had lived through the most uncertain beginning of life.

So, Suli counted herself as the first person to wake. She didn't know, in those first moments, that Kai was gone and would never wake among them in the _takka_ again.

As she stayed wakeful, Suli realised that she had something in her hand, a hard, curves-and-angles small thing warm from her unknowingly holding it in sleep. When she opened her hand and moved herself nearer the spill of light from around the door-flap she could see what the thing was. She guessed at once that Kai had left it for her, that he had carved it for her.

Kai had left with his wolf-friend Uff, and had carved Suli a wolf-shape to remember them by. She curled her fingers back around the carved piece of antler, and waited for the remainder of the family to wake up.


End file.
